1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for handling substrates for semiconductor processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the processing of semiconductor devices, such as transistors, diodes, and integrated circuits, a plurality of such devices are typically fabricated simultaneously on a thin slice of semiconductor material, termed a substrate, wafer, or workpiece. When manufacturing such semiconductor devices, it is desirable that workpieces do not become contaminated by particulates, which may lead to device failure. Accordingly, reactors in which workpieces are processed are isolated from the exterior of the reaction space to prevent contamination from entering the reaction space.